Fresa y Chocolate
by Tomoyito-chan
Summary: Cuando los instintos del amor no pueden ser refrenados ni por la más pura amistad. ¿Habrá cometido un error Tomoyo al dejarse llevar por la pasión? ¿Será Sakura capaz de corresponderle? SxT


_**Fresa y Chocolate.**_

Card Captor Sakura (como todo el mundo sabe XD) NO ME PERTENECE, pertenece a CLAMP y su genialidad máxima, así como todos los personajes que aparecen en este relato.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Este relato contiene LEMON YURI (chicaxchica) Si eres sensible a este tipo de contenido POR FAVOR no sigas leyendo este relato.

Si después de esta advertencia has decidido seguir leyendo espero que lo disfrutes :D

Una tarde de invierno, Sakura y Tomoyo se dirigían después de clase a la residencia Kinomoto. Habían pasado 7 años desde que la ex Card Captor había sellado la última carta Clow, Vacío. Tras ello, se convirtió en Card Master y ahora tanto ella como las cartas tenían una vida tranquila. Kero seguía igual de vago y comilón y Yue, bueno que decir de Yue, su relación con Touya iba viento en popa, incluso ya estaban viviendo juntos como una pareja formal y estaban muy felices, sobre todo Yukito, ya que tras todo lo sucedido pudo salir bien parado y ahora estaba con la persona que mas ama. Fujitaka estaba feliz de que su hijo hubiese encontrado la felicidad, aunque de una manera algo inesperada, lo aceptaba y le tenía un cariño especial a Yukito, aunque eso de los besos en la boca… Aun no lo llevaba muy bien… pero ya se acostumbraría.

En cuanto a nuestra protagonista principal, su vida era perfecta, tenía una familia que la quería, un novio estupendo y un peluche al que podía contarle sus penas y encima le contestaba, ¿qué más podía pedir? Bueno, tal vez un poco más de "Adrenalina" en su vida sentimental.

—Sakura tengo mucho frío… —Dijo Tomoyo haciendo un puchero.

—Lo sé Tomoyo-chan pero no encuentro la llave —Sakura intentaba controlar las convulsiones de su cuerpo ocasionadas por el frío, ya que no era fácil encontrar nada en su mochila con ese nivel de temblor.

Tomoyo se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó por la espalda pegando su fría nariz al cálido cuello de Sakura.

—Estás temblando, Sakura-chan.

Sakura dio un pequeño respingo al sentir el aliento de Tomoyo sobre la delicada y sensible piel de su cuello, su corazón se aceleró y sin saber porque se puso nerviosa.

—To-Tomoyo… Etto… yo…

Tragó grueso al sentir las manos de Tomoyo acariciar las suyas, que seguían temblando del frío y de la extraña sensación que la cercanía de su amiga le provocaba, nunca había sentido algo parecido estando cerca de ella de esa manera. Lo más parecido a lo que sentía en esos momentos, lo sentía cuando Shaoran estaba cerca. Comparar eso era algo difícil para Sakura, jamás había mirado a Tomoyo de una manera "sexual", aunque si hablamos de Tomoyo, ya es otra historia.

Desde que se conocieron, Tomoyo había sentido una especial atracción por su castaña mejor amiga. Al principio, solo era una tremenda admiración por su belleza y su estilo, sus poderes mágicos, pelo perfecto, su piel perfecta, sus ojos perfectos, su perfecta personalidad, su sonrisa perfecta… Bueno creo que queda claro que a ojos de Tomoyo toda Sakura es perfecta. Dejando esto claro, lo que viene ahora no sorprenderá a muchos. Tomoyo terminó enamorándose de ella.

—¡Las tengo! —Sakura se separó de Tomoyo para abrir la puerta y entrar. —Pasa por favor —le regaló una temblorosa sonrisa.

—Gracias —le sonrió tiernamente al notar su nerviosismo.

Tomoyo sabía perfectamente que Sakura era novia de Shaoran y que estaban muy felices juntos. Llevaba bien la situación, ella era feliz sabiendo que Sakura lo era, pero eso no quitaba que su deseo por ella no despertara en según que ocasiones. Sin embargo, aunque Tomoyo se insinuara algo descaradamente, el siempre despistado carácter de Sakura acababa achacando estas insinuaciones a algún fenómeno metereológico, humedad… Calor…

—¡Ya llegamos! —silencio —Que raro, no hay nadie. Ni siquiera Kero está.

—Tal vez haya salido con tu padre a algún lugar ¿No han dejado ninguna nota ni nada?

—Voy a mirar en la cocina —soltó la mochila y corrió a ver si había señales de vida de alguien.

Al entrar en la cocina vio un papel encima de la encimera, al cogerlo le salió una gotita en la cabeza, ese Kero nunca aprendería a escribir bien.

" Kerida SaKuRa:

Por zi no te aviaz dado kuenta zoy hel GRAN Keroberos. Te eskrivo esta karta para decirte ke tu papi y yo salimos a komprar dulces ¡viva! Ah y ke después vamos a ver a Touya y al plasta de Yue, aunke de Yukito me kae mejor pero sigue siendo igual de plasta porke se kome mis dulces ¬¬. Vueno eso hera todo Sakurita, yegaremos un poko tarde, KUIDADO KON LO KE ACES Y NI SE TE OKURRA YEBAR AL MOKOSO ¿ESTÁ KLARO?

Te kiero Sakurita. Se despide Hel GRAN Keroberos.

Ziempre Tuyo: Kero-chan. :'3 "

Al ver que Sakura estaba tardando mucho en regresar, decidió seguir sus pasos hasta la cocina, encontrándola con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Sakura-chan —la aludida levantó la mirada endulzando su sonrisa y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Tomoyo le devuelve la sonrisa y se acerca para ver que tiene su querida Sakura en sus manos. Al verlo, no puede evitar echarse a reír. —Kami-sama, ese Kero es de lo que no hay en los "escritos".

Sakura no puede evitar echarse a reír también por el chiste tan malo que acababa de soltar Tomoyo —Tomoyo por favor, es un insulto para la caligrafía y la ortografía —se secó una lagrimita que se le había escapado de la risa —Anda, vamos a comer algo, ya con tanto estrés y hablar de dulces me dio hambre —con rapidez Sakura fue sacando unas tazas y un pastel de fresas que había en la nevera —¿Te parece si hago chocolate caliente? —dijo mostrándole la tableta de chocolate.

—Me parece bien —se acerca a ella cogiendo uno de los platos y el cuchillo para partir la tarta —Déjame ayudarte.

—Oh no Tomoyo-chan, tú eres mi invitada, yo te serviré, déjame ser tu "Maid*" este día —dijo Sakura de una forma que a Tomoyo la perturbó, incluso, excitó.

—Como eres Sakura-chan. Pero está bien, si eso es lo que quieres me iré a sentar en la sala. No tardes ¿si? —Tomoyo se acercó y le dio un beso rozando sutilmente la comisura de sus labios, haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara violentamente, ¿qué le estaba pasando, por qué reaccionaba así?

—No tardaré. Enseguida estará listo.

Cuando Tomoyo abandonó la cocina, Sakura por fin pudo respirar después de eso. Tomoyo estaba rara ese día, sin embargo mientras derretía el chocolate, algo le dijo que la que estaba rara era ella. Tomoyo siempre había sido cariñosa con ella, era común que la abrazara y la besara, en la mejilla claro, pero nunca había reaccionado como estaba reaccionando ese día, algo no estaba bien con ella, o tal vez simplemente echaba de menos a Shaoran y se imaginaba cosas que no eran, hacia mucho que no tenían oportunidad de estar a solas y saciar su… Hambre del otro. Si, debía ser eso, estaba dando un significado erróneo a los acercamientos de Tomoyo, no podía ser de otra manera.

—¿Falta mucho? ¡Tengo mucha hambre!

—¡Marchando! —sirvió el humeante chocolate en las tazas y cortó ambos pedazos de pastel —Aquí estoy. Espero que te guste el pastel, lo preparé anoche con papá.

—Seguro que está delicioso —dijo cogiendo el plato que Sakura le ofrecía. En cuanto ambas estuvieron sentadas en el sofá de la sala, Tomoyo introdujo un pedazo de pastel en su boca —Efectivamente, está delicioso.

—Gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste.

Mientras merendaban, todo era normal. Hablaban de todo un poco, de la escuela, de que harían en las vacaciones, que pasaba con esa película que tanto querían ver que no la estrenaban todavía. Conversaciones normales de cada tarde. Sin embargo, antes de comerse la fresa del pastel que se había dejado para el final, Tomoyo miró a Sakura que acababa de beber un poco de chocolate. Residuos de éste, se habían quedado en sus labios y una idea cruzó por la cabecita de la pelinegra.

—Sakura… —Tomoyo se comió la fresa lentamente y mientras masticaba, se acercaba a Sakura lentamente, mirándola con ojos tentadores —Tienes un poco de chocolate en los labios… —con cuidado, retiró un poco de chocolate de su boca con una servilleta, no limpiando por completo el chocolate que aun conservaban esos labios que tanto había anhelado besar.

Sakura al sentir el aliento a fresas de Tomoyo tan cerca de ella, se puso nerviosa de nuevo y sus mejillas adquirieron un adorable color rojizo, que a Tomoyo no hizo más que provocarla aun más.

—Sakura, ¿Sabes que si mezclas el chocolate y la fresa, se convierte en un afrodisíaco? La fresa resalta el sabor del chocolate y el chocolate aumenta la acidez de la fresa, haciéndola aun más intensa de lo que ya es… —El corazón de Sakura se aceleraba a cada centímetro que Tomoyo disminuía la distancia que las separaba. Sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse cuando Tomoyo susurró —¿Lo sabías Sakura?

Justo cuando Sakura abrió la boca para responder esa simple pregunta, Tomoyo la calló con un beso. Un beso que había esperado años por dar. Un beso que no esperó que tuviese respuesta y seguramente Sakura se enfadaría con ella o incluso podría correr el riesgo de que por culpa de ese beso su amistad se quebrara. Sin embargo, pasó todo lo contrario.

Al principio Sakura no reaccionaba, se quedó estática, pero al poco rato, cuando Tomoyo empezaba a intensificar un poco el beso, Sakura comenzó a responder, dándole una silenciosa invitación a Tomoyo a que siguiera con lo que estaba empezando a hacer.

Con delicadeza, Tomoyo abrazó a Sakura y la recostó en el respaldo del sofá, y para su sorpresa, Sakura la atrajo más hacia ella colocando una de sus manos en la nuca de Tomoyo. Esa simple acción hizo que perdiera el control, haciendo que ese beso que hasta el momento había sido un simple roce de labios con algo de esencia de chocolate, se convirtiera en algo más. Un afrodisíaco.

La lengua de Tomoyo entró sin permiso en la boca de Sakura, haciendo que esta soltara un pequeño gemido. El sabor del chocolate se mezclaba con el de la fresa, haciendo una mezcla excitante y explosiva que llevaba a ambas a un estado casi embriagador. Poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando por ambas partes, ya no solo era Tomoyo la que besaba, sino que Sakura, aun sin entender porque, se había adentrado buscando con anhelo la calidez de la boca de Tomoyo. Sus labios se rozaban, sus lenguas exigían más contacto, exigían más y más pasión por parte de la otra, pequeños gemidos se les escapaban por la anticipación al próximo beso.

Tomoyo tenía miedo de separar sus labios de los de Sakura. No quería escuchar como la rechazaba, no quería parar de besarla. Pero la falta de aire se hizo presente y el beso finalizó, dejando tras de él dos corazones agitados y respiraciones aceleradas. Sus rostros aun estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro y Sakura miraba a Tomoyo muy sonrojada y sorprendida, sobre todo por su reacción mas que por el hecho de que su mejor amiga la haya besado.

—Tomoyo… —se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Le había gustado besar a su amiga? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de Sakura en esos momentos. La respuesta estaba clara, le daba miedo admitirlo, pero le había gustado, ¡Le había gustado, y mucho!

—Sakura, ahora yo debería decir que lo siento, que todo ha sido un error, pero te estaría mintiendo y yo Sakura, jamás te mentiría, lo sabes.

—Pero Tomoyo, esto no está bien. Yo tengo novio y…

—Sé que tienes novio. Pero yo no te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes. Sé lo mucho que quieres a Shaoran y jamás me metería en medio de vuestra relación —dudó un poco en decir lo que venía, pero ya no había marcha atrás. La había besado y se merecía saber porque —Pero Sakura tú me gustas mucho. Sé que puede sonar extraño pero me he enamorado de ti. Desde que te vi sabía que eras especial. He intentado olvidarte o ignorar lo que siento, he controlado muchas veces el deseo de besarte, me conformaba con abrazarte y darte castos besos en la mejilla, pero ya no he podido soportarlo, ese chocolate me incitaba demasiado y tus labios… —calló un instante al observar el tomatito en el que se estaba convirtiendo Sakura, sonrojada hasta las orejas —Lo siento, supongo que esto es algo incómodo para ti, pero creo que ya no podía seguir ocultándolo más.

Sakura la miraba sorprendida. Jamás hubiese imaginado que Tomoyo sintiera todo eso. Estaba confundida con lo que sentía en esos momentos, no podía negar que ese pequeño incidente había trastornado todo lo que sentía hasta ese entonces. Ella sentía también algo muy especial por su amiga, se había dado cuenta ahora que se habían besado, pero ¿estaba enamorada de Tomoyo? ¿Se podía querer a dos personas de diferente sexo a la vez? Esas dudas ametrallaban la mente de Sakura en esos instantes, porque ella estaba enamorada de Shaoran, eso no lo ponía en duda, lo quería muchísimo, pero tampoco ponía en duda los sentimientos que estaban despertando por Tomoyo. Era una sensación extraña. Pero en esos momentos cuando sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, sentir su mirada y su cálido aliento tan cerca de ella, no hacían más que recordarle lo que acababa de pasar, aumentaban sus ganas de volverla a besar de nuevo y continuar con lo que habían empezado.

—Tomoyo, no voy a negarte que me haya sorprendido esto que me has dicho y el hecho de que me hayas besado. Pero tampoco puedo decirte que no me haya gustado… Lo cierto es que yo también he comenzado a fijarme en ti desde hace un tiempo, pero jamás pensé que esto pasaría y menos… que me gustara que pasara… incluso de que pasara… de que tú y yo… bueno tú sabes…

—De que pasara ¿qué Sakura?

—¡Ah por favor no me hagas decirlo! Tú sabes a que… me refiero.

—Sakura… Pero ¿estás segura de esto? No quiero que por mi culpa te sientas obligada a hacer nada, yo siempre he estado muy bien así y puedo soportar que me rechaces siempre y cuando no dejes de ser mi mejor amiga porque yo no quiero perderte por esto Sakura, por favor, no quiero… que lo hagas… por mi…

Tomoyo no pudo seguir hablando con coherencia. Inesperadamente Sakura bajó su cabeza y comenzó a besar el delicado cuello de Tomoyo, dejando bien claro que lo que decía era muy cierto, quería más y lo quería ahora.

—Sakura… —con desenfreno Tomoyo capturó los labios de Sakura haciendo que esta soltara un pequeño gemido por el repentino asalto por parte de la pelinegra. Tomoyo pidió acceso a su boca y Sakura accedió gustosa a que sus lenguas se volvieran a encontrar, esta vez sin miedo a la reacción de la otra, solo dejándose llevar con todo lo que eso conllevaba.

Las manos traviesas de Sakura comenzaron a acariciar por debajo de la camisa del uniforme de Tomoyo, mientras esta última se aferraba al cuello de Sakura, revolviendo sus cortos cabellos castaños, que estaban sueltos hasta la nuca, con dos largos mechones que bajaban por sus hombros. (N/A: Su peinado es como el de Sakura de Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles.)

—Sakura, por favor, vamos a tu habitación, será mucho más cómodo.

Con rapidez Sakura se levantó y jalando a Tomoyo por el brazo la pegó a su cuerpo para volver a besarla, no quería separarse de ella, esa noche no. Tomoyo era unos centímetros más alta que Sakura, por lo tanto esta última tenía que inclinar ligeramente la cabeza hacia arriba para poder besarla, cosa que para ella no le resultaba nada desagradable, sino todo lo contrario.

Esta vez fue el turno de Tomoyo de acariciar la suave piel de la castaña, metiendo sus manos, algo frías, por debajo de su ropa, haciéndola estremecer acariciando su cintura y pegándola más a ella, denotando el potente deseo que se había despertado en su interior.

Sakura las guió por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, las cuales las empezó a subir de espaldas, quedando esta vez ella, unos centímetros sobre Tomoyo, cosa que ésta aprovechó para sumergir su rostro en el cuello de Sakura, aspirando su dulce perfume a flor de cerezo. Comenzó a dejar húmedos besos en la suave y sensible piel, sobre su pulso, su mandíbula, detrás de la oreja, al comienzo de la nuca, arrancándole varios suspiros de placer a la chica de ojos verdes.

Al llegar al rellano de las escaleras entre una planta y otra, Tomoyo acorraló a Sakura contra la pared, perdiéndose en sus adictivos labios, acariciando con su lengua la boca de la castaña, haciéndola gemir suavemente contra sus labios.

—Tomoyo por favor, no puedo más, te necesito, deja de torturarme y vamos a subir de una vez hasta mi cama.

Como alma que lleva el diablo, Sakura se deshace de la prisión que había formado su amiga entre la pared y su cuerpo. Cogiendo la mano de Tomoyo, la sube hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta de una patada.

—Esta vez no te escaparás de mi Sakura —no tardó ni dos segundos en hacer que Sakura cayera de espaldas sobre la cama, ya no había excusa para prolongar el momento. Por fin, Tomoyo comenzó a desnudar a Sakura, le quitó la camisa del uniforme mientras la besaba apasionadamente, de nuevo sus labios volvían a encajar a la perfección y sus lenguas se tocaban solo con el fin de demostrarse cuan intenso era el deseo que sentían la una por la otra. Cuando tuvieron que separarse para que pudiera sacarle la camisa a Sakura por la cabeza, ya no volvió a sus labios, fue bajando desde su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos y besos húmedos por cada centímetro de piel que tocaba hasta su pecho, donde se detuvo en uno de sus senos aun cubiertos por la ropa interior.

—No sabes cuanto he soñado con esto Sakura, no te haces una idea.

—Tomoyo…

No pudo decir más cuando sintió los labios de Tomoyo aprisionar sobre la tela uno de sus pezones, humedeciendo la prenda que lo cubría con su lengua. Sakura gimió y con su mano acariciaba los largos cabellos de Tomoyo y parte de su espalda, mientras que esta subía su otra mano para torturar el otro pezón.

—Te deseo tanto Sakura…

—Deja esta tortura… me estás matando, Tomoyo.

Con movimientos lentos, Tomoyo se incorporó. Se quedó parada, observando los hinchados labios de Sakura, sus ojos brillantes y oscurecidos por el deseo, un verde intenso que la miraba a ella, solamente a ella. En esos momentos, Sakura era suya.

—Déjame disfrutar de ti un poco más, mi dulce Sakura —dicho eso, Tomoyo bajó la falda que cubría a Sakura hasta sacarla por sus pies, aprovechando para quitar sus zapatos y las medias que cubrían parte de sus esbeltas piernas. Su cuerpo era perfecto, toda ella era perfecta.

—Esto es una posición injusta, déjame hacerlo a mi también —Sakura se reincorporó sorprendiendo a Tomoyo por un segundo —Déjame desnudarte, Tomoyo.

Con manos temblorosas y las mejillas algo sonrojadas, Sakura comenzó quitando lentamente la camisa que ocultaba la blanca piel de Tomoyo. No tardó en quitar también su falda y besar a la vez el lateral de su cintura, haciendo que Tomoyo se estremeciera de deseo. Fue la propia Tomoyo la que se deshizo de sus zapatos y sus medias mientras Sakura la atraía hacia su cuerpo para besarla. Ahora podían sentir el calor de la piel de la otra, se acariciaban mutuamente mientras se deshacían de las prendas sobrantes hasta quedar completamente desnudas. En un movimiento acompasado, Tomoyo volvió a dejar a Sakura pegada al colchón mientras su lengua volvía a torturar sus sensibles pechos, ahora erguidos esperando ansiosos la calidez de la boca de Tomoyo.

—Tomoyo, me estás volviendo loca… —intentando controlar los gemidos que querían salir de su boca, Sakura agarraba con fuerza las mantas que descansaban debajo de su excitado cuerpo, mientras Tomoyo torturaba con delicados mordiscos esa zona tan sensible de la anatomía de su amada.

—Sí Sakura, eso es lo que deseo hacer esta noche, enloquecerte de lujuria y pasión, hacer de esta noche la mejor noche de tu vida, la mejor que tengamos, la primera y la última noche que serás solamente mía.

—No creo poder soportar no volver a tenerte, Tomoyo-chan —una dulce mirada fue dirigida a Tomoyo junto con una caricia en su rostro. El corazón de Tomoyo se hinchó de alegría, tal vez si pudiera tener a Sakura en cuerpo y alma. Pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en eso y en los problemas que eso acarreaba. Tampoco pudo evitar pensar en Shaoran, pero ese no era el momento de preocuparse por eso, tal vez esas palabras habían salido de su boca a causa de la excitación del momento y posiblemente luego se arrepentiría de haberlas dicho, incluso, de haber estado con ella, pero ahora se dedicaría exclusivamente a hacer lo que había dicho. Disfrutar y hacerla disfrutar.

Siguió con el camino de besos por su cuerpo, pasando por el borde de sus senos, sus costillas, su cintura, su vientre, sus caderas, seguía bajando y en un momento Sakura se tensó.

—Tomoyo…

—Relájate Sakura, te prometo que todo estará bien —usando esa frase tan típica de su amiga, ahora amante, siguió besando su piel hasta llegar a la intimidad de Sakura, abriéndose paso en esa zona húmeda y caliente que esperaba su contacto.

Primero, comenzó acariciándola con sus dedos, sintiendo lo excitada que estaba. Sakura se removió algo incómoda. No era la primera vez que la tocaban ahí, ya no era virgen y había tenido algunas experiencias con Shaoran, pero nunca la había tocado así una mujer, sin contarla a ella misma claro. Tampoco le habían hecho nunca sexo oral, y parecía que Tomoyo estaba muy dispuesta a "desvirgarla" tanto en ese aspecto, como en el de hacer el amor con una mujer.

Tomoyo comenzó a masturbarla. Comenzó suave y lento, acariciando su clítoris en movimientos circulares con una mano, y con la otra, sumergía un dedo en su cuerpo, acariciando su interior.

Sakura comenzó a relajarse y a dejarse llevar. El placer que le provocaban los movimientos de Tomoyo empezaba a quemarle y hacerla desear más contacto, sus caderas se levantaban buscando los dedos de su amante mientras suaves gemidos salían de sus labios incitando a Tomoyo a continuar con un juego más intenso. Un segundo dedo entró en su cuerpo, haciendo que este se dilatara para permitir un mejor acceso a su interior. Al ver que Sakura se había relajado y acostumbrado a sus intimas caricias, Tomoyo decidió dar el siguiente paso, ese paso que había incomodado a la inocente Sakura hacía unos minutos, pero que ahora parecía haber olvidado.

Con delicadeza, Tomoyo separó aun más las piernas de Sakura y colocándose entre ellas, cambió sus manos por su boca, comenzando a acariciar con su lengua los húmedos pliegues del excitado cuerpo de Sakura, haciendo que esta última gimiera su nombre mientras se agarraba fuertemente las sábanas.

—Tomoyo, no puedo soportarlo… No puedo…

—Solo déjate llevar y déjame disfrutar del dulce néctar de tu cuerpo.

Con sumo cuidado, Tomoyo rozó muy suavemente esa tan delicada zona con sus dientes, sin llegar a dañar a Sakura, haciendo que esta se sintiera cada vez más al borde del orgasmo. Siguió jugando, ahora con sus labios, a succionar tiernamente el clítoris y con su mano acariciaba la entrada a su cuerpo, consiguiendo que Sakura gritara de completo éxtasis y sostuviese la cabeza de Tomoyo, empujándola a que le diera más. Contentando a la castaña, Tomoyo le dio lo que pedía, bajando un poco con su lengua, recorriendo esa zona húmeda y caliente, introduciendo su lengua en su cuerpo, acariciando su interior mientras con sus dedos seguía estimulando el clítoris, haciendo que Sakura llegase a un poderoso orgasmo que la hizo gritar el nombre de Tomoyo tan fuerte que hasta unos pájaros que había en el árbol se espantaron por el potente grito.

Tomoyo se reincorporó y se acercó a Sakura que intentaba calmar su agitada respiración mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Tomoyo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó con una angelical sonrisa.

Sakura la siguió observando, ya más tranquila, y una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su fino rostro.

—No, en absoluto.

Como una leona que acecha a una presa, Sakura se agazapó en la cama y acorraló a Tomoyo contra el colchón, dejándola a merced de sus labios que comienzaron besando su frente, sus párpados, sus pómulos, hasta llegar por fin a su boca, devorándola con ferocidad, sus lenguas se abrazaban y entre cruzaban en un movimiento insinuante que transmitía el hambre que había despertado en Sakura después del asalto de Tomoyo. Imitando a su amiga, Sakura bajó de su boca a su cuello, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, dominando su cuerpo con su boca, besando cada centímetro de piel que se interponía en su camino. Llegó por fin a su destino, uno de sus pechos, erizados por el deseo. Sakura metió sin preliminares uno de los pezones de Tomoyo en su boca, haciendo que esta gimiera de placer. Con calma, se acercó al otro pezón y jugó con él, rozándolo con sus labios sin llegar a meterlo por completo en su boca o tocarlo con su lengua, enloqueciendo a Tomoyo de desesperación por que ese contacto se intimase un poco más.

—Oh Sakura… Esto es completamente diferente a como me lo imaginaba.

—Espero que eso sea bueno —dijo mirando a Tomoyo sin dejar de besar su cuerpo.

—Indescriptible… mente bueno…

—Me alegro de que así sea, y aun no has probado lo mejor…

Sakura fue imitando los movimientos que Tomoyo le había mostrado anteriormente, abandonando su pecho para bajar por su cuerpo hasta esa zona tan sensible de su anatomía. Consciente de lo que Tomoyo le había provocado y como se lo había provocado, Sakura comenzó besando su pubis mientras le abría las piernas suavemente. Su mano comenzó a adentrarse en esa zona haciendo que Tomoyo se estremeciera de placer y susurrara su nombre entre suspiros.

—Sakura…

—Tomoyo… —dicho eso Sakura sumergió su rostro entre las piernas de Tomoyo, abriéndose paso al interior de su cuerpo, jugando con su lengua y sus labios, sus dedos, lamiendo y succionando, acariciando y besando, sin dejarla respirar, igual que había hecho ella hasta encantarla y llevarla a un potente orgasmo que desgarró su garganta.

Sakura se incorporó satisfecha por lo que había logrado, pero su descanso no duraría mucho, ya que Tomoyo, aun con la respiración errática la cogió por los hombros y se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella, haciendo que la espalda de Sakura volviese a quedar contra el colchón.

—Eres impaciente Tomoyo —dijo Sakura acariciando sensualmente su espalda y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo hasta que sus torsos se rozaron.

—No sabes lo paciente que estoy siendo Sakura —dijo rozando su intimidad con la parte interna del muslo de Sakura, haciéndolas gemir a ambas.

—Pues qué esperas para seguir. Hazme lo que quieras Tomoyo.

Tomoyo no necesitó más palabras. La volvió a besar con pasión mientras colocaba una pierna entre las de Sakura para seguidamente unir sus cuerpos y comenzar a moverse en un vaivén que las iba llevando poco a poco a las estrellas.

—Esto que siento es tan distinto… Tan incomparable a lo que estoy acostumbrada a sentir… No sé que hacer Tomoyo… No sé como…

Tomoyo arrimó su rostro al de Sakura y la silenció con un tierno beso en sus labios, que temblaban por la intensidad de los sentimientos que habían despertado. Tomoyo se dio cuenta que una silenciosa lágrima había descendido por la tersa mejilla de su amada. Con todo el amor que sentía la limpió con sus labios y se acercó a su oído para calmarla.

—No sufras mi Sakura-chan, todo estará bien, solo tienes que hacer lo que dicte tu corazón —dijo y la besó tiernamente sin dejar de mover su cuerpo entrelazado al de ella, haciéndola suspirar y que se le escaparan pequeños gemidos aunque intentase acallarlos —Disfruta el ahora Sakura, ya tendremos tiempo de pensar más tarde. Ahora solo quiero hacer de esto lo más hermoso que hayamos vivido juntas.

—Eso ya lo has hecho, Tomoyo.

Sakura comenzó a devolverle las embestidas a Tomoyo. La fricción entre sus cuerpos cada vez era más intensa hasta que juntas alcanzaron el orgasmo sintiendo las contracciones de la otra en su propio cuerpo. Agotada, Tomoyo se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Sakura, siendo abrazada por esta. Se quedaron así un rato, normalizando sus respiraciones y tranquilizando sus agitados corazones, quedando abrazadas hasta que Tomoyo tembló ligeramente. A fuera estaba nevando, por lo que el frío de esa noche comenzaba a hacerse notar tras esa calurosa entrega. Sakura separó a Tomoyo de su cuerpo, asustando un poco a esta última, ya que pensaba que seguramente el momento de volver a la realidad había llegado.

—Será mejor que nos tapemos o al final acabaremos enfermando —decía Sakura mientras abría las ya desordenadas cobijas y atraía a Tomoyo hacia dentro de estas —no me sueltes. Esta noche no. Tomoyo.

Tomoyo abrazó a Sakura, que se había acurrucado en su pecho y la abrazaba por la cintura. Se quedaron así un largo rato, disfrutando la una de la otra; disfrutando de esa sensación tan increíble. Estaban al borde del sueño cuando el teléfono de la sala comenzó a sonar insistentemente, haciendo que ambas chicas dieran un pequeño respingo.

—Debería ir a contestar…

—Sí, tal vez deberías…

Sakura se levantó pesadamente de la cama, sintiendo el cortante frío en su cuerpo desnudo. Con paso cansado se dirigió a su armario a por un camisón y ropa interior, se lo puso y bajó rápidamente a responder al teléfono antes de que cortaran.

—Kinomoto —respondió al teléfono respirando con dificultad por la carrera.

—Hija te noto agitada, ¿te sientes bien?

—¡Hola papá! Sí no te preocupes, estoy perfectamente, es que bajé corriendo para responder al teléfono y me fatigué.

—De acuerdo, eso me deja más tranquilo. Bueno te llamaba para decirte que no podremos volver a casa esta noche por la tormenta. Las carreteras de Tokio han sido cortadas por la fuerte nevada y están evacuando a los pocos vehículos que circulaban. Lo siento mucho hija ¿sigue Tomoyo contigo? ¿Estarán bien solas?

—Si Tomoyo está arriba, ya casi nos íbamos a dormir —no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo que había pasado entre ellas —Estaremos bien papá no te preocupes por nosotras.

—Esta bien hija, espero que mañana podamos regresar. Cuidaos mucho ¿si? Dulces sueños y salúdame a Tomoyo.

—De tu parte papá, hasta mañana. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti pequeña, hablamos mañana.

Sakura colgó el teléfono y subió perezosamente las escaleras. Al entrar a su habitación se encontró con la escena que menos esperaba ver.

—Pero ¿qué estás haciendo Tomoyo?

Tomoyo estaba vestida con su uniforme y dispuesta a salir de su habitación.

—Es lo mejor Sakura… Me voy a casa. No sé si pueda pasar esta noche contigo y mañana mirarte como te miraba ayer… Tal vez si me voy ahora pueda hacer como si esto nunca hubiese pasado y…

No pudo seguir hablando. Lo siguiente que sintió fue la mano de Sakura abofeteando su mejilla. Colocó su mano sorprendida sobre la zona dañada. No había sido muy fuerte, pero si lo suficiente como para desconcertarla y robarle la poca esperanza que le quedaba de que Sakura la perdonase.

—No puedo creer que después de lo que ha pasado me digas que pretendes actuar como si nada —se acercó a ella tomándola de los hombros —¿No ves que ya nada puede volver a ser como antes Tomoyo? Esto que ha ocurrido a trastornado mi mundo y mi manera de ver las cosas. Lo peor de todo es que cuando subía las escaleras en lo único que pensaba era en volver a la cama y encontrarme contigo ¡y mira con lo que me encuentro! ¿Por qué Tomoyo, por qué tienes tanto miedo a mi reacción si ni siquiera me has dado tiempo a asimilarlo? —Tomoyo la miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no podía creer lo que escuchaba —Tomoyo —Sakura acarició su mejilla limpiando una lágrima que se le había escapado —no seas tan impaciente, déjame hacerme a la idea. Déjame estar contigo, no te vayas. Quédate conmigo ahora y siempre.

Tomoyo no aguantó más y se echó a llorar a los brazos de Sakura, quien la recibió tiernamente acariciando su espalda.

—¡Lo siento Sakura!

—Shh… Vamos Tomoyo por favor no llores —la guió hasta su cuarto sentándola en la cama —te voy a dar algo cómodo para que te cambies, te vas a dar una ducha, y yo también, vamos a ponernos cómodas, cenar y descansar. Como tú bien has dicho, "ya tendremos tiempo de pensar más tarde".

Sakura separó a Tomoyo para mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle. Con su mano libre limpió sus lágrimas y besó tiernamente sus labios para infundirle confianza.

—¿Te duchas conmigo Sakura-chan? —dijo Tomoyo con carita de pena.

A Sakura le salió una gota en la frente y riendo tiernamente dijo —será mejor que no mi querida Tomoyo, hace frío como para estar haciendo el tonto debajo del agua —dicho esto le guiñó un ojo y la abrazó de nuevo —tú te duchas aquí y yo en el cuarto de baño del pasillo. Después prepararé la cena y veremos una peli.

—Vale… —Sakura la soltó y fue en busca de un pijama y ropa limpia para su mejor amiga —Sakura —esta la miró interrogante —muchas gracias…

Sakura le sonrió y sinceramente le dijo —Todo estará bien, ya lo verás.

—Eso espero —Tomoyo le devolvió la sonrisa intentando auto convencerse de que todo estaría bien.

Unos minutos más tarde Sakura salía de la ducha dando un suspiro. Sentía su cuerpo sensible y cansado por lo ocurrido, pero en el fondo no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Se sentía algo culpable por Shaoran y estaba confundida. Seguramente tardaría en decírselo, necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos antes de preocuparlo de manera innecesaria, pero se lo diría, y tendría que aceptarlo si realmente la amaba tanto y ella no podía elegir entre ellos… Esa duda seguía rondando por su cabeza. No estaba segura si eso de los triángulos amorosos funcionaba en la realidad, pero quería demasiado a Tomoyo como para dejar a Shaoran… Es decir… Sí, ahí estaba su confusión. Los quería demasiado a los dos como para alejarse de uno, fuese el que fuese. Pero ya habría tiempo de preocuparse por ello más tarde.

Con pasos lentos y secando su cabello con una toalla, Sakura se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse. Al entrar, se quedó en silencio mientras escuchaba la dulce voz de Tomoyo cantando _"_ _Yoru no Uta_ _"_ esa canción que de pequeñas las había ayudado a atrapar a la carta Canción y que Tomoyo cantaba con cariño. Sakura se quedó escuchándola cantar mientras se echaba crema hidratante en el cuerpo y terminaba de vestirse, siempre le había encantado escucharla cantar.

Sakura estaba tumbada en la cama con los ojos cerrados cuando Tomoyo salía del baño tarareando aun la canción. Se quedó observando a Sakura, parecía muy relajada, incluso parecía que dormía. Se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla. Al sentirlo, Sakura entre abrió los ojos y le sonrió ligeramente.

—Creía que dormías —susurró Tomoyo sin dejar de acariciarla.

—Mucho no me faltaba, escucharte cantar me relaja mucho —dijo Sakura cerrando sus ojos de nuevo mientras cogía la mano que Tomoyo tenía en su mejilla para acariciarla suavemente.

—No lo sabía.

—Siempre ha sido así —sonriéndole de costado se incorporó de la cama para comenzar a caminar hacia el pasillo —¿Qué te apetece cenar?

—La verdad no sé… No tengo mucha hambre sinceramente…

Sakura se acercó a ella y vio que su mirada estaba gacha —Tomoyo ¿qué hemos hablado antes? —dijo levantando su mirada para que la mirase a los ojos.

—Lo siento Sakura, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme…

—Dime una cosa, ¿me ves preocupada? —se señaló a si misma con una sonrisa.

—Pues no demasiado… Pero a lo mejor lo haces para que yo me sienta mejor…

—Piensas demasiado —en parte Tomoyo tenía razón. Sí, estaba preocupada, no sabía que hacer con eso que sentía y no sabía como reaccionaria Shaoran cuando se enterase. Estaba preocupada, pero no quería sentirse mal por lo que había pasado. Lo había disfrutado, y si no había más ocasiones de disfrutarlo, disfrutaría esta como nunca —vamos, tienes que comer —cogió su mano y la arrastró hasta la cocina, donde preparó una sencilla cena a base de arroz y carne de cerdo, acompañado de una calentita sopa de miso, para contrarrestar el frío de la noche.

—Estaba muy bueno —dijo Tomoyo un poco más animada dejando los palillos sobre la mesa.

—Me alegro —sonrió Sakura recogiendo los platos para seguidamente meterlos en el lavavajillas —son las 22:45, ¿tienes sueño o quieres ver algo en la televisión?

—Podemos ver algo en la TV —dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba al lado de su amiga —pero mejor en la de tu habitación, tengo mucho frío y en la cama se está mejor que en la sala… —lo dijo algo insegura, no quería incomodar a Sakura a estar en la cama con ella. Aunque ella le había dicho que quería estar con ella, no quería presionarla.

—Me parece buena idea, yo también tengo mucho frío, vamos —la cogió de la mano y la guió hasta su habitación.

Una vez allí, encendió la tele que Kero utilizaba mayormente para jugar videojuegos, que en los últimos años se había cambiado a una xbox 360 y una televisión de plasma último modelo, cortesía de la adorabilidad máxima que utiliza Kero para convencer a su padre de todo lo que se le antoja. Sakura abrió las mantas para que Tomoyo entrase en la cama, acurrucándose enseguida entre las mantas. Realmente esa noche estaba haciendo muchísimo frío. Sakura la siguió y se acostó a su lado y encendió la televisión.

—Parece que no hay mucha cosa interesante —dijo Sakura haciendo " _zapping_ _"_.

—Es viernes por la noche, está todo plagado de programas de cotilleo —ambas rieron por el comentario tan acertado de Tomoyo, solo había programas de cotilleo.

Sakura recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Tomoyo mientras seguía pasando canales en busca de una película o algo que no fuesen programas de cotilleo. En ese momento todo estaba como cualquier otra noche que Tomoyo se quedaba a dormir, era la misma cercanía de siempre, pero con algo diferente, algo más intimo que otras veces.

—Mira, es Sailor Moon —Sakura era una férrea fan de Sailor Moon, del Anime y el Manga en general, pero Sailor Moon era su favorita.

—Soy totalmente fan de Michiru.

—¿A si? Ahora entiendo porque se te dan tan bien algunas cosas…—Sakura la miró pícara haciendo enrojecer por completo a Tomoyo —Eres una mal pensada Tomoyo, me refería a la música claro.

—Ya claro, seguro que te referías a eso… —Tomoyo se sentía avergonzada por lo que pensaba Sakura de ella, realmente no lo había dicho con esa intención. Aunque siempre había soñado tener una relación tan abierta con Sakura como la que tenían Haruka y Michiru.

—Estaba bromeando Tomoyo-chan no te enfades —Sakura la abrazó por la espalda —¿Me perdonas? —Le puso cara de cachorrillo, aun sabiendo que no la veía por estar de espaldas a ella.

—Sabes que esto es difícil para mi…

—Lo siento de verdad Tomoyo yo no quería incomodarte, solo era una broma. Perdóname por favor —Sakura la giró para que quedasen de frente la una a la otra. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos con sus rostros muy cercanos. Sakura fue la que acortó la distancia hasta desaparecerla, uniéndolas a ambas en un tierno beso —Me perdonas… —le susurró casi sobre sus labios.

—Como no hacerlo… —Susurró también Tomoyo con los ojos cerrados mientras volvía a besar a Sakura, para después abrazarla y quedarse así, acurrucadas, viendo Sailor Moon y recordando viejos tiempos.

Poco a poco, los ojos de Sakura se fueron cerrando, y su corazón se acompasó con el sonido de su respiración, para caer en un profundo sueño. Tomoyo por su parte, al darse cuenta de que Sakura dormía plácidamente decidió hacer lo mismo y silenciosamente apagó la televisión mientras las cubría de nuevo a ambas con las mantas. Seguía nevando fuera, pero eso ya no importaba, lo único que importaba era el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Sakura inmóvil a su lado, su pausada respiración rozando su rostro, su suave perfil enmarcado por sus revueltos cabellos castaños y esa casi imperceptible sonrisa dibujada en su semblante. Nada más importaba que esa pequeña a la que tanto amaba y que una vez más, abrazó con cuidado para no despertarla, mientras escondía su rostro en su cuello para poder dormir con su dulce aroma envolviendo sus sentidos. No sería la última noche que pasarían juntas. Lo sabía.

Notas Finales:

Hola a todas las personas que hayan leído esta pequeña creación de mi mente perversa :D

Para los que no sepan lo que es:

 _*Maid: Los Maid Cafe (_ _メイドカフェ_ _, Meido Cafe?) o caf_ _é_ _s de sirvientas son restaurantes tem_ _á_ _ticos donde las camareras van elegantemente vestidas con trajes de sirvientas. A estas camareras se les llaman Maids._

 _Al entrar al caf_ _é_ _, las sirvientas dan la bienvenida al cliente con la frase "Bienvenido, mi amo" (_ _お帰りなさいませ、ご主人様_ _, Okaerinasaimase, gosh_ _ū_ _jin-sama?), y siempre hacen referencia al cliente como "amo" (_ _ご主人様_ _, gosh_ _ū_ _jin-sama?) o "ama" (_ _お嬢様_ _, oj_ _ō_ _sama?)_

Volviendo a la historia, espero que les haya gustado y no haber pervertido muchas mentes sensibles e inocentes, de verdad que no era mi intención, ya lo advierto al principio del relato por lo tanto :'3 quien avisa no es traidor. Es mi primer relato Yuri, no tengo mucha experiencia en este tipo de relatos, creo que lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido así que deseo haber llegado a sus kokoros. :D Espero opiniones y reviews bonitos. XD

Un beso y nos leemos en el próximo relato que suba. Tal vez si mi mente sigue perversa me atreva a subir la reacción de Shaoran ante esto XD un ShaoxSakuxTomo tal vez sería demasiado ya… o no… :D ya veremos como funciona esto.

Matta ne Minna! :3

Tomoyito-chan =^.^=


End file.
